The word of the end
by Yaoni
Summary: Shô Mana est un observateur, un être censé observer les gens sans intervenir, un jour un étrange jeune homme attire son attention et il décide de le suivre sans se douter qu'il venait, sans le savoir, de tirer un trait sur sa vie douce et paisible pour rejoindre l'univers déjanté des exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre !
1. Prologue

TITRE: The word of the end

DISCLAIMER: aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient sauf mon perso que j'ai introduit sous le nom d'un perso de la série… .

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Yohohhoh ! Me voilà de retours avec un fic que j'avais commencée il y a très longtemps et que j'ai jamais finie… ^^''''' Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans ce monde il n'existe que deux espèces d humain : les Destructeur : ceux qui détruisent, et les Créateur : ceux qui créent pourtant une nouvelle espèce a fait son apparition on les appelle : Les Observateurs une espèce neutre qui observe sans intervenir._

 **A partir d'aujourd'hui tu en fais parti.**

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis des années, un jeune homme se réveille en sursaut couvert de sueur :

\- Encore ce rêve… Tss…

Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre avant de soupirer et d'ébouriffer ses longs cheveux gris.

\- Encore une journée… grogna-t-il en fixant de ces yeux rouges à travers la fenêtre de son appartement, enfin c'était avant de remarquer une personne en particulier, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année avec des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice sur son œil gauche, il était habillé assez bizarrement, assez pour attirer l'attention notre étrange antagoniste, le gamin lui souris avant de disparaître dans le foule sous le regard de notre héro stupéfait, une illusion ? J'en doute…

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Il prit une veste enfila des chaussures avant de dévaler les escaliers et de se lancer à la poursuite de la mystérieuse personne vu un peu plus tôt, bien sûr ce n'est pas comme si il avait l'intention d'intervenir (vu que ce n'est pas son rôle) simplement l'observer comme ce qu'il est censé faire….

\- Put*in où il est passé ?!

Quelqu'un passa derrière lui et l'assomma avant de tomber dans les pommes le seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir était la personne qu'il avait vu l'appeler par son nom : Mana

* * *

Zwei : C'était naze...

Clean : Comme d'ab'

Moi : REVIEWS PLEASE ! \ o/


	2. L'arrivée

TITRE: The word of the End

DISCLAIMER : Tous les persos (sauf un) appartiennent à Hoshino-sensei ! T.T

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Nyark ! Je suis de retours ! * évite les tomates * désolée pour l'autre chapitre très (voir très très court) mais comme c'était que le prologue j'ai pas pensée que ce soit nécessaire de faire un chapitre long…. ^^ ''''' Brefff…. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Je me réveille dans une salle plongée dans le noir ligoté à une chaise, j'entends des personnes discuter…

\- Voyons ! On ne peut pas le garder ici éternellement !

\- On le gardera le temps qu'il faudra Allen !

\- Dis quelque chose Lavi ! Hurle le prénommé Allen au rouquin a coté de lui

\- ben euh…. Moi je vois pas ce que je pourrai dire à Komui…. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas comme si il allait m'écouter… Finit par lâcher le roux un petit gêné

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire maintenant ! Crie le taré devant moi, celui au béret, parce qu'ils ont tous l'air plus tarés les uns que les autres

Je les regarde se disputer avant de commencer à en avoir marre et d'intervenir :

\- Ahèm…. Je peux savoir ce que je fous là ? Qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé ? Demandais-je tout en mesurant la stupidité de ma question

\- Kidnappé est un bien grand mot voyons ! Fini par cracher le taré au béret

\- Quand on emmène quelqu'un avec nous sans sa permission on dit bien « kidnapper » non ? Demande l'albinos a poil de carotte

\- Ouais, normalement…

\- Bref… Sache que tu es actuellement à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et… Reprend Komui avant que je ne le coupe

\- Où ça ? Demandais-je a nouveau, bêtement

\- Laisse tomber… Fini par lâcher le rouquin

* Et si vous arrêtiez de me couper la parole ? Grogne Komui avant de reprendre - Bon je disais, tu es actuellement à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et si tu es là c'est tout simplement parce que tu es un porteur de l'Innocence et donc…

\- De quoi ? C'est une blague ? Où sont les caméras ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Et d'abord c'est quoi l'Innocence ?! M'écriais-je en le coupant ENCORE

\- Allons allons… Dis simplement Komui en essayant de me calmer

\- Ah la ferme l'idiot a béret ! Tu me libère et on en reparle ! Lui hurlais-je a la gueule

\- Espèce de….

\- Komui calme toi ! S'exclament Allen et Lavi en essayant d'empêcher Komui de commettre un meurtre

\- Quel lâche… Dire qu'il allait frapper quelqu'un sans défense… Soufflais-je sarcastique

\- _30 min plus tard_ -

\- Bref… Je disais donc… Si tu es là c'est parce que tu es un porteur d'une Innocence, un matériau trouve il y a 7000 ans, elles ont été dispersée en 109 cubes à travers le monde, nous les exorcistes les utilisons pour combattre le Compte Millénaire…

\- Et ? Jusque-là je vois pas le rapport avec moi… Grognais-je

\- J'y viens justement… Il y a quelque temps nous avons repérés deux innocences très proches l'une de l'autre puis on a découvert que ces deux innocences appartenaient à la même personne, ce qui est très rare, or en ce moment nous manquons cruellement d'exorcistes, nous ne pouvions donc pas négliger une découverte pareil et nous avons donc décidés de venir chercher le porteur qui s'avère être toi…

\- Je refuse. Dis-je d'un ton sec

\- T'as pas le choix. Crache simplement Komui apparemment aussi ravi que moi

\- Merci de me laisser choix…

\- Bien, tu fais maintenant officiellement partie du rang des exorcistes... (Pense : ça me fera un nouveau cobaye pour mes expériences)

 _Il est pas question que je reste avec ces dingues plus longtemps ! Je jure de partir d'ici !_ Pensais-je désespéré

\- Bienvenu chez les exorcistes ! Nous espérons te garder le plus longtemps possible ! Dis Komui avec un horrible sourire hypocrite

\- Mais dans quelle merde je me suis foutu ?

* * *

Moi : Yattaa ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! ^^

Zwei et Clean : C'était la pire chose jamais écrite…

Moi : Ouinnn ! -. - Z'êtes trop méchants ! * pars en courant *

Clean et Zwei: REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Les rencontres

TITRE: The word of the end

DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est à moi…. Sauf Shô que je ne suis pas prête de donner ! °^°

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Yô ! Content de me revoir ? ^^ * évite les briques * moi aussi je vous adore ! ^^ Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Contents ? Moi oui !

Zwei : Désespérante

Clean : Et pas qu'en peu…

Moi : Breeefff…. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 _A partir de maintenant tu as interdiction d'intervenir avec le cours des évènements, tu es et sera toujours un observateur, prendre parti serait signé ta mort car serai traqué et tué, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi espères-tu encore devenir « quelqu'un » ? Dis-moi, que cherches-tu ?_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas**_

 _Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant… Je me demand comment va évoluer cette situation… Mais n'oublie pas qui tu es… SHÔ ! REVEILLE TOI !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore ce foutu rêve… Tssss… Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrivent qu'à moi… J'entends un bruit venant de la porte, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de me lever, d'enfiler un tee-shirt et de me diriger vers la porte. Ca fait même pas deux jours que j'ai été « engagé » par la Congrégation… Apparemment j'aurais une innocence dans l'œil gauche (ce qui expliquerait la couleur de mes yeux) et une autre dans la jambe droite… Hier j'ai dû aller voir ce truc Hevlaska… J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, j'ai dû passer deux heures à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance du démon déguisée en infirmière pour pas que je commette de meurtre… Après ils ont eu le culot de me demander de me couper les cheveux alors que j'ai vu un gars avec les cheveux deux fois plus long que moi deux minutes plus tôt, un certain « Kanda » je les ai donc gentiment envoyé chier avant de partir, mais malheureusement j'ai été intercepté par poil de carotte ( Lavi ) qui a insisté pour me faire visiter la chose qu'ils appellent la « maison », bien que pour ça n'a rien d'une maison, grave erreur de ma part, il m'a tellement fait marcher qu'à la fin j'en été limite à ramper… Sans compter le faite qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien à tel point qu'à la fin j'avais un mal de tête tellement intense que j'ai dû repartir à l'infirmerie… Une bonne journée de merde comme on les aime… Bref, j'arrive à la porte et l'ouvre pour tomber sur un moyashi un poil de carotte le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je les dévisage un instant avant de refermer la porte aussi sec et de m'éloigner, j'entends le rouquin s'indigner derrière la porte mais rien à battre… Je baille et me dirige vers mon lit que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et que l'on me tire loin de mon cher lit chéri, je me retourne et fusille du regard celui qui a… Une fille ? Je me tourne vers moyashi et poil de carotte en les interrogeant du regard.

Lavi : Voici Lenalee Lee, c'est aussi une exorciste et c'est la petite sœur de Komui…

Moi : L'autre cinglé qui m'a kidnappé ?! D'ailleurs j'ai deux mots à lui dire, crois-moi il va morfler !

Lenalee : C'est vrai que nii-san est un peu difficile à vivre mais il n'est pas méchant…

Moi : ton frère a failli me tuer à au moins cinq reprises hier !

Allen : Bref… Dès qu'elle a su que tu étais arrivé elle a tout d suite voulue venir te voir pour se présenter et voir à quoi ressemble le « nouveau » mais malheureusement elle n'a pas pu venir plus tôt tant que les « formalités » n'était pas remplies….

Moi : ah bon ? Et maintenant que c'est fait auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de bien vouloir foutre le camp ?

Lavi : t'es pas drôle !

Moi : ça tombe bien, j'avais pas l'intention de l'être… Grognais-je en les mettant à la porte

Lavi : déjà qu'avec Kanda c'est pas drôle alors si Shô-chan s'y met aussi !

Moi : d'ailleurs c'est qui ce Kanda ?

Je les regarde se dévisager les uns les autres avec un drôle de sourire sans savoir que je devrai bientôt affronter la colère d'un japonais psychopathe antisociable et par-dessus tout : sadique

* * *

Yohohohohoho ! Chalut le peuple ! ^^ Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? ^^

Clean et Zwei : Nope…

Moi : Ouinn ! Méchants ! -o- * s'enfuit en courant *

Zwei : reviens finir ton message ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Moi : * reviens et s'excuse * Oui Zwei-sama… Breefff… Petit message sur les délais de quand vont sortir les chapitres à partir de maintenant… Voilà le topo : je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise * évites les tomates et les briques * parce que j'arrive jamais à respecter mes délais, l'inspiration viens…. Ou pas… Donc soit je finie mon chapitre plus tôt et j'ai pas d'inspiration pendant deux semaines ou j'en ai pas pendant trois semaines et après j'ai assez d'inspi pour faire deux chapitres d'un coup donc… * roulement de tambour * vous n'aurez pas de date de sortie pour les chapitres, je les publierai que quand je pourrais ! ^^ * esquive les balles de fusil, les brique, les bombes et les grenades * mais je promets de mettre le moins de temps possible pour sortir les chapitres ! Et puis avec les cours, le temps d'écriture, les devoirs… C'est pas facile… Bref, désolée de vous avoir pourrie votre espace et REVEWS PLEASE !


	4. Bienvenue !

TITRE: The word of the end

DISCLAIMER: J'ai toujours pas réussie à kidnapper les persos… Donc tout reste à Hoshino-sensei… Heureusement que Sho reste avec moi…

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Mina-san ohayo kiss kiss lala lulu ! ^^ Alors ce chapitre est TRES TRES un tout petit peu en retard mais bon, je vous avais dit que blabla difficile d'écrire blabla cours, devoirs blablabla… Et donc j'ai des excuses qui tiennent la route… Bref ~ Bonne lecture les gens ! ^^

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter ce foutu service, hein ?! Des fois je me demande ! Maintenant je suis obligé de me cacher en priant pour pas que ce tueur en série psychopathe ne m'attrape à mon tour… Il a déjà attrapé Allen et Lavi et je suis le prochain… Tout ça parce que je les ai suivi dans leur conneries… Ils me le paieront ! Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est tout con…

\- _5 heures plus tôt_ –

\- Quand vous finirez de vous regarder avec vos gueules d'abrutis vous e répondrez ? Grognais-je

\- Hein ?! C'est méchant… Pignais Lavi avec une mous faussement triste

\- Abrège…

\- Yuyuu est aussi un exorciste, lui il combat avec un katana, il est un peu rude comme ça mais au fond il est comme un chaton ! S'exclamais Lavi avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Un… Chaton ? Demandais-je aussi perplexe que pas convaincu…

\- Cherche pas, il est un peu bizarre sur les bords… Me chuchote Allen, blasé. _Et dire que c'est lui qui dit ça…_ Pensais-je, _ironique_.

\- D'ailleurs, Coupe Lavi, j'ai quelque chose à donner à Yuyuu mais j'ai des choses à faire, tu pourrais lui donner ?

\- Tu crois qu'y'a marqué « CHRONO POSTE » sur mon front ? Lui balançais-je en grinçant des dents, passablement énervé

\- Oh allez ! S'illll te plait !

\- Je refuse. Répondis-je sèchement

\- Et après on vient plus t'embêter ! Essaya Lavi _Bingo_ _!_

\- Fallait le dire avant, stupide lapin… Alors faut que je lui donne quoi ?

\- Ca ! Dis Lavi en me tendant une petite enveloppe avec un grand sourire

\- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je en regardant bizarrement la petite enveloppe, je n'étais pas là depuis longtemps mais depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous tarés ici…

\- T'as pas besoin de savoir. Répondis Allen qui avait été silencieux jusque là

\- Tsss… Si vous voulez… Dis-je sèchement en arrachant l'enveloppe de la main du lapin avant de partir aussi vite, à ce moment là je n'ai pas vu le sourire que s'échangeaient Allen et Lavi, tellement flippant que si je l'avais vu je me serais certainement enfui en courant… Sans compter l'horrible mauvais pressentiment que je me tapais… Bref… Après m'être perdu à peu près deux fois j'ai enfin trouvé le fameux Kanda… A peine me suis-je approché de lui qu'il s'est tourné vers moi en me fusillant du regard… _Un chaton, hein ? Ridicule…_ Pensais-je en me retrouvant face à l'exorciste, il était non seulement plus grand mais aussi plus musclé que moi, _en même temps c'est pas bien compliqué…_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grognait-il énervé avant même que j'ai pu l'ouvrir… Vraiment très accueillants ici…

\- Poil de carotte a insisté pour que je te donne ça… Dis-je en lui donnant l'enveloppe et en me retournant prêt à partir, je l'entendis ouvrir l'enveloppe, pousser un hurlement digne de mes pire cauchemars et j'eu juste le temps d'esquiver une attaque avant de me retrouver face à lui.

\- Toi… Tu vas mourir…

\- Q-quoi ?! Hurlais-je en esquivant une nouvelle attaque et en me barrant de la salle en courant « Putain mais ils sont tous tarés ici ou quoi ?! Faut vraiment que je me barre d'ici et vite ! LAVVVIIIIIII J'VAIS TE TUER ! » Gueulais-je poursuivi par un japonais assoiffé de sang

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à me planquer sous les tas de feuilles de la section scientifique, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas fini de me planquer mais là j'en peux plus, je sors de la montagne feuille et là y'a plus personne, je fais le tour de la Congrégation, personne, j'arrive devant le réfectoire et ouvre la porte, je reste figé. Alors ils y ont pensés…

\- Bienvenu à la Congrégation Shô-kun ! Hurlent en cœur tous les abrutis d'ici,

\- Décidément je ne suis pas près de pouvoir partir… Murmurais-je pour moi-même un immense sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! ^^ Alors perso je ne sais pas si je dois faire de ce chapitre la fin ( ce serai une belle fin, nan ? ) continuer, arrêter là et développer l'histoire dans une espèce " d'after " dans une autre histoire, bref, vous me direz ça... Et pour une fois je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre ! ^-^ J'attend vos avis donc REWIEVS PLEASE !


	5. Bonus 1 ( suite de bienvenue ! )

TITRE: The word of the end

DISCLAIMER : Bah… L'histoire et Sho sont à moi… Pas le reste… -

SCORE : K+

NOTE : Yô les nabots ! Alors vous pouvez me jeter des tomates pour mn graaaaand retard… ^^'''' Parce que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé, j'ai pas pu écrire le « bonus » et donc bah… Il sort que maintenant… Ah et bonne année un peu en retard mais bon… Surement quelques perso OOC mais bon…

P.S : Micro spoil au niveau des persos donc si vous êtes pas à jour et que vous voyez le nom d'un personnage que vous ne connaissez pas, pas la peine de venir pleurer…

* * *

 _QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre : 11h 30 XX/XX/XXXX :_

Tss… Il n'est même pas midi que tout le monde semble déjà agité… Apparemment un « nouvel exorciste » va arriver dans la journée… Un certain Sho… Je crois… Je m'en fous… Pas de quoi être si pressés…

Encore le moyashi, Lenalee et l'autre baka usagi sauter de joie à l'idée de recevoir un nouveau gêneur je peux comprendre mais de là à voir Bookman et Marie discuter joyeusement du sujet, Miranda et Krory sourire comme des imbéciles et Chaoji rire bêtement avec Timothy me donnerai presque l'impression d'avoir atterris dans un univers parallèle, un univers niais rempli de bisounours rose et de fleurs bleu… Tuez-moi… Je décide d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement pour ne plus être touché par cet excès de bêtise… J'y passe l'après-midi, trop occupé par mon entraînement, à tel point que je ne remarquai pas Lenalee entrer.

\- Kanda-kun ?

Je stoppe mes mouvements avant de les reprendre et de répondre, n'ayant pas besoin de me tourner vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grognais-je en me reconcentrant sur mon sabre

\- Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est juste cet excès de bruit et de bavardages inutiles qui me donnent la nausée…

\- Oh… Articula-elle surement gênée par ma réponse « Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça fera un allié de plus et un ami potentiel… Essaya-elle d'argumenter

\- Avant tout un boulet supplémentaire, sans compter qu'il ne saura surement pas utiliser son innocence correctement, ce sera juste un mort de plus.

Elle ne trouve rien à dire pour contrer mes arguments , l'ambiance retombe lourdement et elle finit par sortir de la pièce me laissant l'occasion de pouvoir continuer mn entraînement en paix… Enfin c'était sans compter sur l'autre rouquin…

\- Yuu-chan ! Croassa-il à peine entré dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres me fatiguant à l'avance, je pousse un long soupire et me retiens de ne pas le découper en morceaux dès maintenant…

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… Grondais-je en lui lançant un regard noir s'en suivi une longue bataille de regard, où je gagnais, évidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux baka usagi ? Grommelais-je en me tournant vers lui

\- Tu avais l'air si excité à l'idée de recevoir un nouvel exorciste dans nos rangs que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir venir te voir pour pouvoir en parler joyeusement avec toi ! Répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voie

\- Ah ?

\- Hm ! D'ailleurs c'est Allen qui a été chargé d'aller le chercher, il en a de la chance, j'aurais bien aimé y aller…

 _Le moyashi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial à aller chercher un gêneur de plus mais bon…_

\- Toujours aussi emballé à ce que je vois… Tu devrais sourire des fois Yuu-chan !

Je lui lançais un nouveau regard noir afin de le faire taire, ce qui eut plutôt l'effet inverse, l'encourageant dans sa bêtise, au final je dut passer tout l'après-midi à le supporter, je pus enfin être débarrassé de lui lorsque Lenalee vint l'avertir que Komui l'avait appelé, enfin débarrassé…

Selon ce que j'avais compris c'étais a encore à propos du nouveau, décidément je ne l'avais même pas encore vu que je sentais déjà qu'il allait ne m'apporter que des ennuis et que j'allais très vite ne plus le supporter ( Ah ? Parce que le Grand Kanda a déjà supporté quelqu'un ? ) Dans tous les cas ça ne me regarde pas et je m'en fiche.

Je décide d'aller vers le réfectoire avant de reprendre on entraînement, en chemin je croise le nouveau, il semblait revenir de chez Hevlaska vu sa mine traumatisé, il avait des cheveux gris assez long et les yeux vairons, un noir et un doré, même si il ne semble pas être bien vieux ses cheveux grisâtres le vieillissent… Je continue mon chemin avec un léger sourire en pensant au fait qu'il devra affronter le courroux de l'infirmière en chef…

Je me rends au réfectoire, commande des soba, mange et repars m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que j'estime avoir fini et que j'aille me coucher, traversant le couloir vide, j'entendis quelques cris s'échapper du labo de Komui et de l'infirmerie, une soirée normale en somme.

 _Lendemain : QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre/Heure : 9h XX/XX/XXXX :_

Je suis réveillé par un bruit de fracas venant de dehors, comme une porte qu'on vient de claquer… Je me lève pour aller voir qui est l'abruti qui ose réveiller les gens si tôt… J'ouvre la porte et regarde à ma gauche pour voir l'autre rouquin et le moyashi brailler devant la porte d'à côté, après les avoir menacés de leur faire goûter à la lame de mugen et m'être engueulé avec l'albinos je repars vers mon lit mais à peine ais-je fait un pas que j'entendis la porte d'à côté éclater et mon voisin de chambre gueuler nombre d'injures… Je grognais et me dirigeais vers la douche, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir plus…

En sortant de ma chambre je prends la peine d'emporter mugen et me dirige vers le réfectoire, prend mes soba, mange, me dispute avec le moyashi et vais vers la salle d'entraînement en passant par le chemin le plus compliqué que j'ai trouvé pour semer Chaoji qui me suivait en crachant un flot de mots tous plus inintéressant les uns que les autres le tout à un rythme record… Je me débarrasse, ENFIN, de lui et entre dans le saint Graal pensant enfin être ne paix… J'avais tort… Environ dix minutes après un nouveau gêneur vint me déranger… Le nouveau… Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de m'interpeler que je me retournais vers lui en le fusillant du regard

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grognais-je énervé d'être dérangé toute les deux minutes

\- Poil de carotte a insisté pour que je te donne ça… Me dit-il me tendant un enveloppe, je l'attrapais pendant que le bleu se retournant prêt à partir, je déchire l'enveloppe et trouve une photo et une feuille avec griffonné quelques mots vite fait… Je regarde et la photo avant de me stopper et de laisser échapper un hurlement à glacer le sang… Sur cette photo on pouvait me voir dormir avec… Des oreilles de chat… Surement un sale coup de ce ****** de lapin ! Je vais le tuer… Je fonce sur le nouveau et manque de le trancher en deux, alors comme ça ce sale lapin veut que le garde occupé, hein * ? Il va être servi !

\- Toi… Tu vas mourir…

\- Q-quoi ?! Hurla-il en esquivant une deuxième de mes attaques mais je me mis devant lui en lui bloquant le passage

\- Putain mais ils sont tous tarés ici ou quoi ?! Faut vraiment que je me barre d'ici et vite ! LAVVVIIIIIII J'VAIS TE TUER ! Gueula-il, me défonçant les tympans par la même occasion avant de s'enfuir en courant, moi à ses trousses

Ca fait déjà plus d'une heure que je le poursuis et on finit par arriver à la section scientifique, après quelques allés retours entre les tables sous les cris de Reever et de Jony, l'un pas frais après une nuit blanche et l'autre qui s'était écroulé et que viens de se réveiller… Le bleu fini par plonger dans un tas de feuilles, je lève les yeux, c'est l'heure, je confie le nouveau aux scientifiques et sors de la pièce, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec un certain rouquin…

 _Et c'est ainsi que l'on retrouva Lavi inconscient devant l'infirmerie le lendemain._

* * *

Yoshaaaa ! J'ai fini ce chapitre !

Clean et Zwei : Minable…

Clean : tu as vu tout le temps que tu as mis pour écrire… Ça ? Tu nous fais tellement honte…

Zwei : Je ne te connais même plus…

Moi : Ouinnn ! T-T

Eux : Revews please !


	6. RETOUR DE YAONI

Heya mina-san !

Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps huh ? ^^''

Sorry !

Mais j'ai eu de gros problème, les vacances, les cours etc...

But don't worry human !

Me the GREAT and evil Yaoni will stay and write again !

Vualà !

Zwai : Il était temps idiote... Tu nous avais manqué...

Me : Huh ?! Sérieux ?!

Zwei : Rah la ferme !

Clean : * blasé * …...

BREF JE SUIS LA MAINTENANT !


End file.
